One Centimeter Closer
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Sakura y Tomoyo se ven obligadas a tomar caminos separados.  Será posible que la distancia ayude a revelar aquello que por mucho tiempo permaneció dormido dentro de sus corazones.  Shoujo ai. [Capítulo II disponible]
1. Chapter 1

**-209550-161925**

**Un centímetro más cerca**

Por Syroran Li

N/A: Inspirado por la gran cantidad de autores y fans que son fieles seguidores de esta pareja; así como a la súbita inspiración que "_Byousoku 5 Centimeters_" trajo a mí, hizo posible que esta historia cobrara vida. Sin más que añadir, los dejo con la pareja más tierna que conociera; antes de que Fate y Nanoha se hicieran presentes. Sólo aclaro que esta historia es un Universo Alternativo a la serie original; así que perdón a quienes haya hecho enfadar. No habrá magia, solamente la magia del amor…

Comenzamos…

**Letra en negrilla itálica ****representa ****recuerdos**

_Letra __en__itálica representa pensamientos_

**"Ne… Sakura-chan"**

**"¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?"**

**"****S****abías que los pétalos de cerezo caen a una velocidad de cinco centímetros por segundo****"**

_Cuán lejano parece estar aquel día en que escuché decir a Tomoyo esas palabras. A decir verdad __fue un detalle al que no quise prestar mucha importancia, sin embargo nunca iba a imaginar que dichas palabras __cobrarían un significado muy __especial para el resto de mi vida_

**"Sabes muchas cosas como esas no****"**

**"Si lo piensas bien, parecen copos de nieve****"**

**"¿Lo crees?" soltando mi mano, Tomoyo aceleró el paso para cruzar al otro lado del puente que divide al Parque Pingüino.**

**"Sakura; prométeme que iremos juntas el próximo año a observar caer los pétalos de cerezo****"**

**"Es una promesa…"**

_Promesa que no fui capaz de cumplir…_

**"Sakura sucede algo****"**

**"Lo lamento… lo lamento mucho en verdad…"**

**"No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo Sakura-chan, no has hecho nada que me incomode."**

**"Lo lamento mucho… no podré cumplir la promesa que hice."**

**"Eh…"**

_Mi padre, que siempre realizada innumerables viajes de exploración alrededor del mundo gracias a su trabajo, decidió finalmente establecerse__ para dedicar __todo su __tiempo __a la enseñanza__; desafortunadamente ese lugar no fue Tomoeda._

**"****Hiroshima****…"**

**"Le han ofrecido un empleo a papá en la Universidad de Fukuyama****Ahora que Touya ingresó a la Universidad de Tokyo, no hay razón para quedarnos más en Tomoeda.****"**

**"Entiendo…"**

**"Pero no quiero… no quiero irme… no quiero dejar atrás todos los recuerdos que tengo en este lugar. No quiero."**

_Fue muy egoísta de mi parte no dejar a Tomoyo confortarme aquella vez; cuando en realidad __era ella quien estaba sufriendo ante la idea de no vernos de nuevo. __Siempre fui tan ingenua._

**"Entonces te irás…"**

**"****Dentro de dos semanas. ****Los preparativos del viaje ya están terminados, solamente a la espera de que terminen las clases para no interrumpir el ciclo escolar.****"**

**"****Era de esperarse.****"**

_Siempre supe que era despistada, especialmente para darme cuenta de los sentimientos y emociones de las personas que estaban a mí alrededor. __N__unca me percaté de__ aquella mirada que siempre estaba s__o__b__r__e mí, siempre a la espera, velando y protegiendo mi felicidad. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para m__í__el simple hecho de recorrer la misma vereda mientras conversábamos sobre cosas triviales. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí… demasiado tarde me di cuenta de aquel dolor en mi pecho_

**"****Perdóname Sakura-chan****"**

**"No te preocupes, sé muy bien que es rara la ocasión en que tu madre puede estar contigo a causa de sus negocios. Además nos volveremos a ver en la escuela esta semana…"**

**"En verdad lo lamento, en verdad desearía estar camino a tu casa; ****pero ****mi madre insistió tanto que no pude negarme."**

**"Está bien**** Tomoyo****… estaré bien…"**

**"Lo lamento****"**

_No estaba bien; estaba llorando. __No podía explicar porque, pero al ver que mi última oportunidad de crear recuerdos con Tomoyo se escapaba de mis manos, me fue imposible detener mis lágrimas. Esa noche __lloré desconsoladamente en mi habitación, sin saber por qué el pecho me dolía tanto. Ahora lo sé._

**"Bien, antes de que inicie el último día de exámenes tengo una noticia que darles. Por cuestiones relacion****adas con el trabajo de su padre;**** este será el último día de Sakura Kinomoto en la primaria de Tomoeda****"**** Antes de que alguien reaccionar ante la noticia, Sakura se apresuró a hablar.**

**"En verdad fue un placer haber compartido éstos últimos 3 ****con todos ustedes****. Muchas gracias."**

**"Eso es todo."**

**"Gracias profesor."**

_Hubo muchas miradas tristes en el salón aquel día, sin embargo la miraba que más anhelaba __entrelazar con la mía __estaba ausente. __Tomoyo nunca se presentó a clases ese día; excusándose posteriormente con el profesor Terada por medio de__ sus guardaespaldas. Aunque la excusa haya sido otra, estaba segura del por qué no quiso as__istir a clases… para no tener que despedirse de mí_

**"Estoy lista padre."**

**"****Perfecto. Nuestro tren sale dentro de una hora, no podemos llegar tarde a la estación.****"**

**"Descuida, ya podemos irnos."**

**"De acuerdo."**

_Aquella fue la única vez en la que mi padre y yo permanecimos en silencio al viajar en taxi. Por más que el camino a la estación fuese corto, mi mente se encontraba divagando__ muy lejos de ahí._

**"****Pasajeros que esperan abordar el Shinkansen con destino final a Fukuoka, favor de pasa****r a la plataforma # 3. Les rogamos tener sus pertenencias listas.****"**

**"Bueno hija, nuestro tren está aquí, es tiempo de irnos."**

**"Estoy lista."**

**"¿Sucede algo hija?"**

**"No, nada, no sucede nada."**

**"****Ya veo.**** A propósito¿t****e despediste de todos tus amigos?"**

**"De todos ellos…"**

**"Y de Tomoyo…"**

**"También…"**

_Fue la __primera vez que mentí a papá._

_Continuará…_

_Apéndice:_

_Fukuyama: Ciudad ubicada en la prefectura de Hiroshima, dentro de la región de Chugoku_

_Shinkansen: Tren de alta velocidad que recorre las principales vías ferroviarias de Japón._

_Fukuoka: Prefectura ubicada en la región de Kyushu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Un centímetro más cerca**

Por Syroran Li

_N/A: Antes de empezar, muchas gracias por su cálidos comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir trabajando en una historia que realmente me apasiona. Ahora bien, n_o sé qué tan acostumbrados estarán a las historias narradas desde el punto de vista de un personaje; el capítulo anterior fue narrado por Sakura si quedaba alguna duda. Ahora bien, creo que no es necesario indicar al inicio de cada capítulo quien está hablando; se va haciendo obvio conforme avanza el primer diálogo. De todas formas, si lo encuentran un poco incómodo, háganmelo saber. Continuamos.

**Letra en negrilla itálica ****representa recuerdos**

_**"Letra negrilla entre comillas" representa letras de una canción.**_

_Letra en__itálica representa pensamientos_

**Capítulo II**

"…el 8 de Agosto de 1945; dos días después de ser lanzada la primera bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima; alrededor de 90 bombarderos B-29 sobrevolaron la ciudad de Fukuyama…" Por más que intentara hallarle gusto a su clase de Historia; a Sakura le resultaba difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando dicho período de clase llegaba cada semana. Desde su punto de vista, que relevancia traería a su vida saber que bombarderos destruyeron esta ciudad cuando apenas lleva viviendo en ella dos meses. Dos meses… dos meses desde que se mudaron con su padre desde Tomoeda; dos meses desde que lleva sintiéndose incompleta; dos meses desde que no ha recibido noticias de Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Claro, porque ha de recibir noticias de Tomoyo, cuando ella no tuvo el coraje de visitarla el mismo día que no asistió a clases; porque no pudo llamarla por teléfono antes de partir rumbo a la estación. La única culpable era ella y nadie más. Sintiéndose deprimida ante dicha realización, Sakura hizo a un lado su libro de texto y desvió la mirada por la ventana, tratando de buscar algo en el cielo, algo que la ayudara a comprender porque las cosas se habían tornado de esa forma. Extrañaba mucho a Tomoyo, pero acaso era solamente eso…

Por suerte para Sakura, los últimos veinte minutos de la lección pasaron desapercibidos para ella; mientras contemplaba con detenimiento los árboles de cerezo situados a la entrada de la escuela. Por un momento la imagen de Tomoyo sonriéndole vino a su mente; cuando habían hecho la promesa de ir a contemplar los árboles de cerezo cuando éstos estuvieran floreciendo. Han pasado 3 meses desde entonces, poco tiempo después se enteraría de su transferencia a Fukuyama gracias al trabajo de su padre. Por primera vez sintió deseos de contradecir a su padre y pedirle que considerara de nuevo su decisión; sin embargo, qué excusa podría darle, qué motivo tenían para permanecer en Tomoeda, qué motivo podía darle a su padre para persuadirlo.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Por supuesto que tenía una razón más que justificada para desear quedarse en Tomoeda. Luego de seis años de conocerse, Sakura había dado por seguro que ella y Tomoyo podrían ser amigas por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta terminar la escuela preparatoria y; si coincidían en la misma vocación, irían juntas a la misma Universidad. Claro, nada puede ser igual a como se desea, al menos si la decisión no está en nuestras manos. Sin embargo no pudo, no fue capaz de charlar con su padre sobre ello; o acaso Tomoyo era más importante que su familia; que su padre.

_Te extraño Tomoyo… ¿por qué no puedo encontrar el valor de llamarte? No entiendo que sucede conmigo; tenía tantas ganas de verte el día que partimos con mi padre de Tomoeda, sin embargo ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de llamarte; despedirme como merecía nuestra amistad. ¿Tan poco valoro nuestra amistad?_

_Yurushite Tomoyo-chan…  
_

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral envuelve a la mansión de los Daidoji, por supuesto, el reloj marcaba alrededor de las dos de la madrugada; hecho que no impedía a Tomoyo Daidoji permanecer despierta en su habitación; recostada sobre su cómoda cama mientras su mirada se pierde en la oscuridad de la habitación. 

**"****What must I lose to be forgiven?****"**

-Acaso te has olvidado de mi Sakura-chan…

_Por más que intento apartar de mi mente estos pensamientos, no puedo evitar sentirme olvidada, aunque no tengo motivo alguno para reprochar sus acciones. No tuve las agallas de ir a despedirme en la estación; de hecho no tuve el coraje suficiente para verla en nuestro último día de clases como estudiantes de 5to curso. Estaba segura de no poder contenerme de haberla visto partir. Acaso algo de lo que pudiera decir habría cambiado el hecho de su partida…_

**"****How much pain must I endure if I want to meet you?****"**

-Ai shiteiru Sakura-chan…

_Cuantas veces no he repetido esas palabras en mi mente. Cuantas veces no imaginé que dicho sentimiento era recíproco, que era posible llevar una vida junto a ti. No puedo impedir a mi corazón que sienta esto por ti, cuando ha sido gracias a ello que mi mundo cobró significado desde el momento en que me di cuenta de él; cuando la amistad se transformó en amor, cuando las palabras de aprecio pasaron a ser de profundo cariño; cuando todo mi mundo estaba única y exclusivamente en movimiento gracias a tu sonrisa. Ahora que ya no estás a mi lado, no sé como continuar…_

Y sin poder contener más sus lágrimas; Tomoyo vuelve a desahogarse contra la almohada como lo ha hecho durante los últimos dos meses.

**"****One more time; season please don't change.****"**

-Vuelve a casa, vuele a mi lado…

**"****One more time; to the time when we were having fun****…"**

-Vuelve a mí… Sakura-chan.

* * *

-Espero que no olviden estudiar para su prueba de mañana. – Toda la clase responde al unísono, a excepción de una persona. Sin antes de que el maestro pueda reprochar dicha falta de atención, la campana se escucha resonar por el aula, marcando el final de la lección.

-¡De pie!

-¡Saluden!

Luego del respetuoso saludo al profesor, toda la clase vuelve a sentarse, no obstante de nuevo hubo una persona que no prestó atención al mismo. Preocupada por esta falta de atención; Sakaki; la representante de clase, se propone averiguar lo que está sucediendo con la nueva estudiante; Sakura Kinomoto.

-Sakura... Sakura… S… A… K… U… R… A.

Aún absuelta en sus pensamientos, Sakura dirige su mirada a la persona quien está hablándole, y de nuevo no puede evitar pronunciar su nombre…

-Tomoyo-chan…

-De nuevo me llamas por ese nombre. Acaso tengo que recordarte que mi nombre es Sakaki, no Tomoyo.

Avergonzada por su error, Sakura se apresura a disculparse.

-En verdad lo lamento Sakaki, como ya te lo he dicho antes… - Sin permitir que la vergüenza de Sakura siga en aumento, Sakaki se apresura a interrumpirla. – Si, lo sé muy bien, no puedes evitar confundirme con tu amiga de la infancia; no es así. – Su pregunta recibe una tímida afirmación.

- Siempre me lo he preguntado qué tan estupenda es Tomoyo; ya que siempre pareces estar pensando en ella.

-Claro que no.

-¡¿Acaso tratas de engañarme¡No hay día que pase sin que te vea con la mirada perdida; siempre mirando por la ventana! Llevas un mes ya en esta escuela y esta es la décima vez que me confundes por Tomoyo.

-Lo lamento… - fue lo único que Sakura pudo decir ante enérgica afirmación. Viendo el cambio de actitud en la chica, Sakaki se sintió un poco culpable por haber alzado su voz.

-Perdona, creo que me he extralimitado.

-Descuida, soy yo quien debería disculparse por siempre estar causando problema.

Inquieta por la curiosidad, Sakaki decidió preguntar lo que llevaba buen tiempo meditando en su cabeza.

-Dime algo Sakura; ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tu amiga Tomoyo?

Al no haber una respuesta rápida por parte de Sakura, Sakaki decidió oportuno dejar a un lado su curiosidad; sin embargo cuando estaba por disculparse por la indiscreción de su pregunta, la chica de pelo castaño respondió.

-Hace 3 meses, un día antes de terminar el 5to curso en Tomoeda.

-Espera un momento… me quieres decir que no has hablado con ella desde que llegaste a Fukuyama.

De nuevo una tímida respuesta confirmó la duda de Sakaki. Comenzando a formular las posibilidades dentro de su cabeza, de nuevo se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Te habrás despedido de ella, verdad?

-No… no lo hice… no pude…

Finalmente con esas palabras, Sakaki comprendió la razón por la cual Sakura se comportaba de esta forma. Deseando estar equivocada una vez más, una nueva pregunta escapó de sus labios, una simple e inocente pregunta.

-¿La extrañas?

-Yo… no lo sé…

Y con esto la última barrera que impedía a Sakura contener su deseo de llorar fue derribada. Valiéndose de las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban antes de entregarse al llanto; Sakura se puse de pie; tomó su mochila y salió a toda prisa fuera del salón; dejando a una Sakaki aturdida, aún asimilando la reacción de su compañera.

-Sakura, lo siento.

Sin prestar atención a su camino, Sakura continuó corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela hasta arribar al salón de músico, el mismo que estaba desocupado en ese momento. Cerrando la puerta con fuerza, dejó caer su mochila para luego desplomarse recostada contra la puerta.

_-Por qué me siento así… por qué duele tanto cada vez que escucho su nombre… por qué la extraño tanto… por qué tuve que separarme de ella… ¡¿POR QUË?!_

-Itai… kokoro itai, doshitte?

-Oshiette onegai shimazu.

Continuará…

_Apéndice:_

_Yurushite: modo formal para pedir perdón_

_Ai shiteiru: modo formal para decir "te amo"._

_Itai… kokoro itai, doshitte?__: "Duele… el corazón me duele¿Por qué?"_

_Oshiette __onegai shimazu: "Dímelo por favor"_


End file.
